Desaparecer
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Dos almas desconsoladas se encuentran por última vez antes de que una de ellas desaparezca, para siempre... Niki/Nathan Oneshoot


Últimamente estoy obsecionada con los Niki/Nathan xD y con los oneshoot... jaja

En fin...segundo fic de mi pareja favorita de Héroes :)

ojalá les guste :D

* * *

**Desaparecer**

Continuaba sentada en el mismo sitio desde que Suresh me habló…tenía un virus…no había cura…iba a morir.

Ya había tomado una desición, regresaría con Micah. Si me quedaba poco tiempo, lo pasaría con mi hijo. No quería volver a perderlo, no después de todo lo que le hice pasar, todo lo que le hice sufrir…

Francamente no tenía esperanzas de que Suresh pudiera encontrar una cura, claro, él era un profesor excelente, un gran conocedor de genética, trabajaba con estos casos todo el tiempo…pero parecía tan improbable, tan escaso que pudiera salvarme…no quería tener esperanzas nulas que pudieran romperse de un momento a otro…

Dentro de unas horas, o minutos de ser posible, le pediría a Bob que me dejara ir, igualmente ¿De qué iba a servirle a él? Si de todas formas iba a morir…

Ya me había resignado a la idea, pero podía sentir la desesperación en mi pecho…

No podía esperar para volver a ver a Micah, verlo sonreír de nuevo, poder pasar tiempo con él otra vez…

Oí la puerta abrirse y levanté la vista, me sorprendió el notar que tenía los ojos húmedos, no recordaba haber llorado, aunque hubiera sido algo normal.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir cuando entraste por la puerta, tan hermoso como siempre, con el cabello revuelto, el rostro serio, con su mueca normal, la misma ropa que tenías hace unas horas, cuando me consolaste y cuando me inyecté a mí misma el virus…

Te acercaste hacia mí con paso vacilante y cerraste la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntaste, con voz grave. Yo tuve que esforzarme por no pensar que esta sería la última vez que la escuchara.

-Débil.-respondí, con sinceridad.-Le pediré a Bob que me deje ir, quiero pasar con mi hijo el tiempo que me quede…

Tus ojos oscuros se abrieron con asombro, nunca había visto esa expresión en tu cara, tú, que siempre parecías tan sereno, que siempre podías arreglarlo todo…por más grande que sea el problema…

-¿El tiempo que te quede?-repetiste, mirándome a los ojos. Esta vez tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para retener el llanto.-Pero…Suresh tiene la cura. Su sangre, ésa era la cura del virus…

-Tiene una nueva cepa…la sangre de Mohinder no puede salvarme.-murmuré. Lo peor de todo fue ver tu expresión, como si, de un momento a otro todo frente a ti se hubiera derrumbado, tu rostro mostraba un desconsuelo y una tristeza que nunca había visto reflejados en ti, eso sólo aumentaba mis ganas de llorar.-Pero él me prometió que encontraría una cura…dijo que iba a investigar y…

-¿Y si no la encuentra?-me preguntaste, con tus ojos fijos en mí.- ¿Y si…no hay cura, Niki?

Un silencio se formó entre los dos, un silencio inquietante y desesperado en el que ninguno de los dos podía agregar nada…lo que vendría después era incierto, por eso no podíamos hacer predicciones…

-No lo sé, Nathan.-te dije, bajando la mirada.-Ni siquiera sé si estaré viva dentro de tres días, ¿Qué más da?

Estiraste una mano con ternura y me acariciaste la mejilla, aún estos días no olvido tu contacto, tus dedos suaves deslizándose por mi rostro…

-Seguirás viva.-me prometiste, con voz dura.-No permitiré que te ocurra nada, ¿Si?

-Eso dices ahora. No podemos ver el futuro, Nathan…Bueno, al menos _nosotros_ no podemos.-agregué en último momento, todo era posible en estos días.-No sabemos lo que sucederá mañana, o el día que le siga, ya he vivido una vida muy ajetreada. He sufrido muchas perdidas y…problemas psicológicos.-lo siento, no podía explicarte todo el asunto de Jessica ahí mismo, será algo que nunca sabrás de mí, lo siento de verdad.-Por eso quiero estar con Micah, pasar los días tranquila y sin sorpresas.

-Eso significa…Que no volveremos a vernos…-murmuraste, sin dejar de mirarme. ¿Cómo aguantas tanto tiempo sin tener la necesidad de bajar la mirada?

-Supongo que no.-respondí, todavía intentando contener el llanto.-Cuídese, congresista. Lo veré en su próximo discurso.

No logré sacarte una sonrisa y mucho menos a mí misma, pero por lo visto eso no te importaba, nuestras miradas seguían unidas como si de eso dependiera nuestra vida. Como si alguno de los dos bajara la mirada moriríamos al instante…recuerdo cómo tomaste mi cara entre tus manos, como tu rostro de piedra contrajo una sonrisa, diminuta, triste, pero inexplicablemente relajante para mi corazón. Recuerdo perfectamente como tus labios presionaron los míos con suavidad, como nuestras bocas se encontraron, como me aferré con rapidez a tu cabello desordenado, y como una de tus manos recorrió mi espalda con delicadeza.

En ése momento cayeron sobre mí todos los recuerdos, la primera vez que nos vimos, parecía que hubieran pasado años cuando en realidad fueron algunos meses…cuando nos besamos en ese hotel de Las Vegas, como fuiste comprensivo, tierno, y me dejaste ir…como me di cuenta que eras diferente a todos, desde tu voz serena hasta el brillo de tus ojos sobresalías de las otras personas. Eras fuiste y serás siempre único para mí, Nathan…una persona a la que nunca podré olvidar.

Recordé toda la angustia que viví al creer que habías muerto, que habías explotado en el cielo junto a Peter, que nunca volvería a verte con vida, a ver tu rostro, a oír tu voz, a besar tus labios…

Sentí como tus dedos cálidos limpiaban una de las lágrimas rebeldes que escaparon de mis ojos, sin dejar de besarnos.

Sólo tú estabas en mi mente, ocupabas todo mi ser, toda mi alma… nos separamos resignados, pero tú volviste a tomar mi cuerpo entre tus brazos y estrecharme en un abrazo.

-Si es necesario me iré a la India con Suresh para encontrar una cura.-murmuraste, contra mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Tienes que encontrar a tu hermano…-te respondí, en un susurro ronco.-Bob me contó todo, hace mucho que buscas a Peter…no quiero detenerte.

-Bob ya sabe dónde está Peter, lo encontraré y lo traeré de regreso…no sin antes saber que existe una cura. Hablaré con Mohinder.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan necio?

Volví a rozar tus labios con los míos, y sentí que tus brazos se separaban con lentitud de mí. Nos levantamos con pesadez y volvimos a mirarnos.

No puedo asegurar cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, mirándonos a los ojos…tal vez fueron unos segundos, francamente, creo que fueron un par de años.

-Adiós, Nate.-murmuré, y te dí la espalda. Caminé hacia la puerta cabizbaja, con tu rostro ocupando mis pensamientos.

Pude escuchar un murmullo de tu voz, tal vez me devolvías el saludo, tal vez me decías que me quede, en fin, eso no era importante, porque yo ya no escuchaba.

Salí de la habitación con un suspiro y me dirigí hasta la oficina de Bob, dejando que mi vida y mi amor desparecieran detrás de mí.


End file.
